


Forever Changed

by arysa13



Series: prompts filled (bellarke) [26]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Possessive Behavior, Pregnancy Kink, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 02:46:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19075900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arysa13/pseuds/arysa13
Summary: Bellamy only has five minutes left of his movie, but Clarke can't wait that long.





	Forever Changed

**Author's Note:**

> prompts: Bellamy really wants to watch something on TV but Clarke's horny and keeps distracting him and he tries to pay attention to the thing but of course he fails & pregnancy kink/possessive Bellamy

Bellamy has been trying to get through all the X Men movies ever since Clarke told him a month ago that she was going to force him to go and see Dark Phoenix with her. She’s adamant it’s not necessary to see any of the others first, but Bellamy refuses to go and see it without some context. He wants to actually understand what’s going on.

He’s finally up to the most recent one, and his plan is to lie in bed and watch it on his laptop while Clarke is at her Thursday night art class.

He’s so engrossed in the movie, he doesn’t even notice Clarke is home until she walks into the bedroom. He glances up, gives her a brief smile, and goes back to the movie. It’s only about five minutes from the end anyway.

“No hello for your wife?” Clarke pouts.

“I’m sorry, baby,” Bellamy says, not looking up. “I’m almost done, I promise. And then we can talk.”

When he feels the bed shift under her weight a second later, he glances over to see her clothes are gone, and she’s crawling on to the bed in her black lacy bra and matching panties.

“I don’t want to talk,” she says.

Bellamy turns back to the movie, despite his already increased heart rate at the sight of her tits in that bra. “Baby, come on,” he says. “It’s just a few more minutes.”

Clarke cuddles up to his side, which would normally be nice, but now she’s running her fingers over his bare chest, and it’s making it very hard to concentrate on the movie. She leans close and presses a kiss against his jaw, and then another, and then she moves to his neck, and he really does want to watch the movie, but he can’t help but tilt his head to give her better access.

“I want you now,” she says. “Don’t make me wait.” She sucks on his neck, and his eyes flutter closed.

“Clarke,” he groans. “I know you can wait.”

“Don’t want to. I’m so horny, Bell. I was thinking about you all day.” She slips her hand under the sheets, palms his cock through his boxers, finding him half hard already. He forces his eyes open, back on the screen. He has no idea what’s going on anymore.

Clarke brings her lips to his ear, her breath hot against his skin. “Thinking about how you’re gonna fuck a baby into me, like you promised.”

His cock jumps against her hand. The thought of getting his girl pregnant, of her belly swelling with their baby, is almost too much for him to handle.

There are only a few minutes left of the movie, but his resolve is fading quickly. Clarke runs her free hand down his arm, then interlocks their fingers. She drags his hand between her legs, pressing his fingers against the damp fabric of her panties.

“Feel how wet I am for you,” she murmurs. “I need you. Need you to fill me up. Make me pregnant with your baby.”  

Bellamy groans. God, she’s so impatient. So needy. But he did promise her.

“I guess if you don’t want to do it, I can find somebody else,” she teases. “I think there are lots of men at work who’d like me to carry their baby.”

The laptop crashes to the floor, and Bellamy rolls on top of Clarke, pinning her to the bed, holding her wrists in place beside her head. “Don’t you dare,” he growls. He knows she would never, but he can’t stand the thought of anyone else touching her, a fact she knows very well, and likes to use to her advantage. “You’re mine.”

She smiles up at him, mischievous and flirty. “Prove it then,” she says.

“This not enough, huh?” Bellamy asks, running his finger over the gold band on her left hand. “You need more proof that you belong to me?”

Clarke nods. “Need your come inside me. Need to make a baby with you, Bell.”

“You are such a brat,” Bellamy tells her. “Couldn’t even wait a few minutes for me to finish the movie.”

Clarke pouts. “You should’ve been done by the time I got home. You promised.”

“I did promise, didn’t I?” he says, leaning down to kiss her, drawing it out, letting his tongue slip delve into her mouth lazily. “Don’t worry, baby,” he says, pulling away. “I’m gonna get you nice and pregnant, just like you want.”

“Please,” Clarke begs. Bellamy kisses her again, rougher this time. Clarke lifts her hips towards him, and when she can’t quite reach him to get the pressure of his cock against her cunt, she wraps her legs around him instead, trying to draw him closer. He gives her what she wants, rocking his hard cock against her through their underwear, right where she wants it.

He lets go of her wrists, then slowly kisses down her neck, mouthing at the soft flesh of her breast, then dragging the cups down with his teeth. He kisses her nipple, flicks it with his tongue, while his hand covers the other one, enjoying the heavy feel of her in his palm.

“Think about how much bigger they’re going to get when I’m pregnant,” Clarke says breathlessly. Bellamy’s hips jerk against her involuntarily. Fuck. He hadn’t even thought of that.

“They’re already perfect, baby,” Bellamy says, but he knows Clarke knows how excited he is for them to get bigger.

“And my belly too,” Clarke whispers, and Bellamy shimmies down, pressing his mouth against her stomach. Now this he _has_ thought about. Makes him crazy with want, the thought of her belly all big and swollen with their child.

“God, Clarke,” Bellamy groans, kissing her stomach over and over. “I can’t wait.”

“Then hurry up,” Clarke whines. “The sooner you’re inside me, the sooner we can have a baby.”

Bellamy chuckles. “So impatient,” he says. “So bossy.”

“Please, baby,” Clarke says. “I need your cock so bad.”

Bellamy drags her panties down her thighs, drenched in her arousal. Her cunt is swollen and pink, desperate to be fucked. Bellamy knows it’s not helpful in actually getting her pregnant, but he can’t resist licking her pussy, lapping her juices up onto his tongue. He’s never going to get sick of the taste of her.

“Bellamy,” she whines, needy, desperate.

“Okay, baby,” he says. “Sorry. Just had to taste you. Couldn’t help myself.”

He removes his boxers swiftly, and then he’s pressing the head of his cock against her dripping, aching cunt. Her covers her mouth with his as he pushes into her, claiming her, letting her know she belongs to him. Her pussy fits him perfectly, clenching around him, as if she was made for his cock, and his alone.

He moves inside her, finally giving her what she wants.

“I love you so much,” Bellamy tells her as he fucks her. “Gonna put my baby in you. Gonna fill you with my come and make you pregnant.”

“Yes,” Clarke whines. “Fuck me, Bell. I want you to make me pregnant so bad. I love you. I love you.” He kisses her, hard and messy, thrusting into her, the thought of getting her pregnant spurring him on. He’s wanted it so long, thought about it every time he fucked her, but they haven’t been ready until now.

Her breath comes out short and heavy, a sure sign she’s close to coming. She squeezes her eyes shut, grabs onto him to ground herself. She moans and arches against him as he draws her orgasm from her.

“So beautiful,” he tells her. “I’m gonna come, baby,” he grunts. “Gonna come in your pussy. Get you pregnant. You ready, baby?”

“Uh huh,” Clarke nods, still on a high from her orgasm. “Come in me, Bell. Please.”

It takes him a few more thrusts, but then he’s coming inside her, filling her up good and deep. This could be the moment that changes their lives forever. The thought fills him with unbridled affection for her, and he kisses her again.

“I love you,” he tells her.

“I love you too,” she murmurs happily. Bellamy rolls off her, onto his back, scooping her into his embrace at the same time. He presses his lips to her forehead.

“We could have a baby in nine months,” Bellamy says, thinking out loud.

“Let’s not get ahead of ourselves, okay?” Clarke says. “Don’t be disappointed if it doesn’t happen right away.”

Bellamy chuckles. “Well, if we have to try again, I guess that won’t be so bad,” he grins. “It wasn’t exactly a hardship. In fact, why don’t we try again in say… three minutes?”

Clarke raises an eyebrow at him. “That soon, huh? Sure you can handle it?”

“I can handle it,” Bellamy says. “And I believe there was exactly three minutes left of my movie.”


End file.
